gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 611
Summary In the Army's main ship, Amenotori, Enshou receives word that they have lost communication with all their Earth forces. Worse, something is wrong with the spaceships on standby; their conclusion is that their enemy had a jamming weapon that was even strong enough to reach past the atmosphere and affect them. A disappointed Sakamoto wishes that he and Nobu Nobu would have seen the Earth's counterattack and asks that the two would go back to jail. Enshou commands them to stop but Nobu Nobu retorts that there was no need to see what will happen next; he had warned Enshou that the Earthlings won't lose. In Edo, the Kabuki residents rejoice that Gengai and the machines took down all the Army's ships and tanks. A worried Tae and Catherine asks Otose if Tama and the machines are alright, but the elderly woman doesn't answer. Near the Armstrong Cannon, Gengai had laid out some of the robots, including Tama and Kintoki, declaring that he will someday restore them. He and Otose separately state that it is now up to the humans. Otose, standing on a rooftop, thanks the machines for giving them a chance to save the world, then declares that they humans will protect it. The Army soldiers try to fire their guns at the enemy, just to see them not working, making them easy prey to the Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, and Oniwabanshuu. They cut a path through the soldiers, surprised that Gengai's plan had worked but note that the plan hampered their side as well. Hattori chastises them about forgetting that the Liberation Army had another advantage over them and as the three groups reach the top of a destroyed building overlooking a clearing, it became clear what the ninja meant, numbers. The soldiers from the downed ships and tanks amass in the clearing, listening to a speech from the Dakini leader, Ougai, who states that even if they lost the advanced weapons, they still got their fists and his people. On a nearby rooftop overlooking the masses, the Shinra leader, Soutatsu, mocks Ougai and his race as battle-hungry relics of the past. He will let the soldiers deal with the logistics of trying to move the Army without communication. He and his Shinra brethren with strike while the enemy is distracted dealing with the army; he only cares about the money, not honor. The diminutive Yato leader tells their brethren that since sundown is coming, it's time for them to shine. Ougai finishes his speech by commanding them to attack the cannon, hook up with the rest of the troops and destroy the earthlings. Kagura and Shinpachi grow horrified that the Army will attack the Kabuki district and concerned that the residents will be in danger. But Gintoki counters that the residents were already aware of the Army's actions. Hijikata reveals that Gengai had purposely made the district bait due to the knowledge that cutting of an enemy's link to headquarters and creating a path of retreat made the enemy's next move predictable. Hattori adds that the important thing in a war is reading the opponent's moves and what counter-strategies and traps are laid when low in manpower is key. Kondou remarks that before now, the Amanto's movements were unpredictable as they attacked all over Edo indiscriminately. But now with the knowledge of their future goal and destination plus present weapons, they have a chance; the problem district filled with hooligans gave Edo hope. In said district, Otose orders the gates of the town closed and the weaponized populace stand ready behind it. Tae admits that in making themselves bait, they made the Army vulnerable at their rear, ready for their comrades' attack. She adds they must hold out at all costs until the rest of Edo arrives. Catherine wonders how as there was no way to communicate with them, but Tae confidently reaffirms that their backup will arrive as they do cherish this district. As she said this, groups of familiar people, including the Yorozuya, rush towards them. Characters *Altana Liberation Army **Enshou **Dakini Tribe ***Ougai (debut) **Shinra Tribe *** Soutatsu (debut) **Yato Tribe *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu *Hiraga Gengai *Otose *Shimura Tae *Catherine *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Shinsengumi **Hijikata Toushirou **Okita Sougo (cameo) **Kondou Isao **Yamazaki Sagaru (cameo) **Saitou Shimaru (cameo) *Oniwabanshuu **Hattori Zenzou **Sarutobi Ayame Category:Chapters